utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kawa Soramine
Supplemental Information History: '''Manages to maintain a bright personality even though having gone through both the Great Depression and World War II. A certain incident in 1943 left Kawa with trauma and memory loss of the entire affair, afterwards resulting with her immortality as a 16 year old and the loss of her old name. '''Birth Sign: Gemini Chinese Zodiac Birthsign: Rabbit Chinese Zodiac Element: Fire Occupation: '''YouTuber '''Hair: '''Long, curly pink hair, usually let down or done in Victory Rolls. '''Eyes: '''Used to be bright red; now electric blue. '''Headset: White aviator headsets. Artwork Soramine.png|Concept Art soramin123e.png|Art by Emaleign Voice Configuration All voicebanks displayed here are active. All banks support both hiragana and romaji through aliases. Current Voicebanks * Soramine Kawa Act I CV - a basic CV bank. Currently only compatible with Utau-Synth; has yet to be tested on Utau for PC. Future Voicebanks * Soramine Kawa Mandarin Voicebank - to be done in the near future. Will most likely support both pinyin and bopomofo. * Soramine Kawa Full CV-VC Stringed Voicebank - will be done soon. * Soramine Kawa English Voicebank - to be done in the near future. Works Trivia Real Facts as an UTAU creation: * Kawa's backstory was created after the creator conducted mass amounts of research in regards to World War II for her documentary submission to National History Day. * Her personality is albeit based off the creator's own personality. Facts As a Character Just for the sake of roleplaying, fanfictioning, or the like. * Plays piano, flute, ukulele, but likes violin music the most. * Her favorite color is blue. * Is a sucker to chick flicks and shoujo manga. * Is an easy person to talk to - if she likes you. If she doesn't like you, you'll be facing the cold shoulder for the rest of eternity. * Loves to study academically. Hates sports (well, since she's so bad at them anyways.) * Almost never goes outside. (Catchphrase: "The sun! Must get back to the computer!" ..and proceeds to run back inside.) * Really wants to go to Asia, but doesn't have enough money to. * Loves Medal of Honor. Because Call of Duty is so mainstream. Usage Clause General usage permission: *Please contact me before role playing as Soramine on any website or account. *Any form of official Soramine Kawa artwork and designs may NOT be traced, edited, recolored, or repurposed for any other characters. *"Pitchloids", or any sort of sound-edits created from Soramine media outside of using UTAU or similar voice-synth software is strictly forbidden. *Taking any form of official Soramine media (whether it be artwork, voice files, videos, etc.) and tweaking it a bit just to call it "your own" is strictly forbidden. Credit must be provided, whether it be to me (sorakaraJIN) or Soramine Kawa. Religious and Political Presentation: *Soramine's voice bank and/or artwork may not be used for spreading a specific political or religious message. However, choruses and anthems are acceptable, as long as they are not discriminating nor offensive in any way. Mature and Obscene Presentation: *Soramine's voicebank is NOT to be used in songs that describe sexual acts in lewd or graphic detail. (e.g. Wash My Blood, Gomenne Gomenne, Shooting-Star Technica, Gigantic OTN) *However, songs that imply sex and sexuality without using such coarse language or visuals are fine. (e.g. The Madness of Duke Venomania, KiLLER LADY, Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl) *Soramine Kawa may NOT be drawn or depicted in any way in pornographic/hentai situations, no matter the quality of the drawing. *(If you're unsure of sexuality content, please contact sorakaraJIN.) Feedback Conditions: *Feedback is accepted, so that I may improve on both my skills as an Utau-Synth user as well as for future Utauloid projects. You may contact me with any feedback, comments, concerns, or suggestions at sorakaraJIN@gmail.com Redistribution conditions: *Redistribution of any part of Soramine Kawa's utau file is strictly forbidden without direct consent from myself. If you must, please simply link back to this site. Disclaimer: *I am not responsible with any failure resulting from Soramine Kawa's usage. If something should malfunction and data is lost due to the usage of Soramine, I will apologize in advance. Category:UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Character profiles maintained by their creator